


Чувство прекрасного

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легко ли работать в Министерстве магии стажеру с фамилией Малфой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувство прекрасного

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

Поглазеть на министерского стажера с фамилией Малфой порой приходили даже невыразимцы. Конечно, у каждого любопытствующего было чрезвычайно важное дело в Департаменте обеспечения магической безопасности, а в комнату, где за дальним угловым столом Драко сортировал бумажки, накопившиеся в аврорате за последние сто лет, они заглядывали просто так, по дороге, поболтать с друзьями. Вот только взгляды – заинтересованные, подозрительные, откровенно угрожающие, почти никогда - доброжелательные, - он чувствовал даже спиной. Эти взгляды преследовали его, куда бы он ни пошел – в архив за новой порцией работы, в тренировочный зал, в лекционную, в библиотеку за манускриптами для эссе, в столовую. Столовая была большая. Есть под прицелами трех сотен пар внимательных глаз оказалось так противно, что через две недели в обеденный перерыв он стал выходить в город, сначала - в ближайшую магическую кафешку, но когда на третий день понял, что там - ничуть не лучше, перебрался в маггловскую забегаловку через два квартала: кормили не очень, зато не пялились.

  
Теперь он отлично понимал, почему Поттер прячет свой знаменитый шрам за челкой. В особо тяжелые моменты Малфою чудилось, что Гарри специально пристроил его в аврорат, чтобы он понял, каково это – быть в центре далеко не благожелательного внимания.

  
Поттеру, который регулярно звал его пообедать, Драко говорил, что у магглов дешевле. Тот пожимал плечами и отставал. Харди после памятного разговора вообще как-то притих, и даже ежевечерние рассказы о прошедшем дне стали, кажется, короче (Драко потом долго не мог понять, с чего так разоткровенничался, но, раз уж все получилось к лучшему, то почему бы и нет). Но обед все же был наименьшей из его проблем.

  
Во-первых, постоянно не хватало денег. Точнее, хватало, - но только если исключить из уравнения ужины с Грейнджер, а этого Драко делать не желал. Та все время порывалась оплатить половину счета, он всегда отказывал, и пару раз они из-за этого даже серьезно поругались. Впрочем, ругались они постоянно, так что тут ничего нового не было. В общем, пока он кое-как сводил концы с концами, хотя понимал, что в один прекрасный момент дебет все-таки не сойдется с кредитом, и придется что-то придумать. Придумывать ничего не хотелось: не было сил.

  
Это, собственно, составляло уже вторую проблему. Драко никогда бы не признался и не пожаловался, но он прекрасно понимал, что инструктора по физической подготовке гоняют его как минимум в полтора, а то и в два раза интенсивнее, чем остальных стажеров. Он был уверен, что эти маги не только участвовали в войне, но и потеряли на ней друзей, а то и близких, и фамилия Малфой была для них, как запах страха - для боггарта. Драко проверяли на излом и, в общем, довольно откровенно надеялись, что он сломается и уйдет. Иногда, падая в кровать после очередной затянувшейся тренировки («Все свободны. Стажер Малфой, задержитесь: мне показалось, что вам не очень удается вот этот удар. Три круга по площадке, потом попробуем еще раз») и пятидюймового эссе, он пытался понять, стоит ли вообще все происходящее желаемого результата. По правде сказать, сейчас, через полгода после начала работы на Министерство, он уже и сам не понимал, какого результата добивается – стать отличным аврором и бороться со злом? Жениться на Грейнджер? Накладывая примочку на свежий синяк, он иногда почти всерьез размышлял о возвращении в Малфой-мэнор. Обнять мать, повиниться перед отцом, пережить несколько неприятных часов разговора, сделать предложение Астории Гринграсс, обзавестись наследником, стать партнером Люциуса в бизнесе и больше никогда в жизни не получать синяков, шишек и «неудовлетворительно» за эссе по самообороне. В конце концов, стать настоящим аврором ему все равно не дадут.

  
Это была третья проблема. Поттер, конечно, смог организовать его трудоустройство, однако в остальном был бессилен (не то чтобы Драко его бы о чем-нибудь еще попросил). В то время как всех остальных стажеров аврората уже брали на полевую работу (пусть даже в качестве «принеси-подай-отойди-не мешай»), Драко выбирал, сортировал, копировал какие-то давно никому не нужные отчеты, заявления, донесения и жалобы. Архив у аврората был большой и бестолковый, так что можно было занять злополучного стажера, по его прикидкам, минимум лет на восемь.

  
Драко думал, что не выдержит и двух.

  
Впрочем, мысль о возвращении в родные пенаты пока что внушала ему гораздо больше отвращения, чем необходимость вставать в шесть и плестись на утреннюю тренировку. Кроме того, он убеждал себя, что лишние тренировки еще никому не вредили, и что таким образом люди, которые надеются выжить его из Министерства, только своими же руками делают его сильнее. Надолго ли хватит этого аргумента, он и сам не знал.

  
Немного помогали встречи с Миллисентой, но она была по самую макушку загружена работой в магазине Уизли, так что виделись они, в лучшем случае, раз в месяц. Разговаривали обычно об отвлеченных вещах. Каким-то чудом отвлеченные вещи к концу вечера обязательно сводились к Грейнджер – Драко не знал, как это происходит и как с этим бороться; оставалось только надеяться, что Милли он этим не очень достает. Жаловаться на свою жизненную ситуацию он считал недостойным и неприличным. Ей самой наверняка было нелегко, хотя и она о проблемах говорила неохотно. Иногда Драко проклинал слизеринскую натуру – ему казалось, что гриффам (да что там - гриффам, хаффлпаффцам!) живется гораздо легче.

  
Поттер, ясное дело, прекрасно понимал, что происходит, и, как мог, пытался Драко поддержать: например, регулярно приглашал на еженедельные пятничные дружеские встречи в пабах. Драко отказывался, не пытаясь даже придумать сколько-нибудь правдоподобное оправдание.

  
Ему было бы проще, если бы дружелюбный Харди внезапно не обаял Поттера (Драко подозревал, что причина была той же, что и в его случае, - учившийся в Бобатоне Томас был практически не в курсе новейшей английской магической истории и оказался одним из немногих, кто не смотрел на Гарри как на спасителя мира) и не присоединился к веселой пятничной компании. Теперь по пятницам он объединялся с Поттером в попытках убедить Малфоя пойти вечером выпить, а по выходным травил душу Драко рассказами об Уизли, Поттере, Лонгботтоме, Эббот, Лавгуд и Грейнджер.

  
Впрочем, о Грейнджер Малфой был готов слушать почти бесконечно, чем любящий поболтать Харди беззастенчиво пользовался.

  
Все изменилось в один морозный январский день двухтысячного года.

  
Драко только выполз из душа после очередной гонки с препятствиями, продолжавшейся для него на шестнадцать минут дольше, чем для остальных стажеров, так что в раздевалке уже никого не было. Он как раз закончил сушить волосы, как вдалеке раздался недовольный мужской голос:

  
\- …и мне плевать, что вы тут себе думаете! Когда у меня не хватает людей на патрулировании, я забираю всех, кто способен ходить и пользоваться палочкой! Где ваш архивариус, Мерлин его забери?

  
\- Сэр… - это куратор стажеров, Марк Мерфи, магглорожденный. Малфоя он не любил страстной, практически трепетной нелюбовью. Драко был уверен, что, если бы не Мерфи, его жизнь в Министерстве была бы значительно проще. – Сэр, я должен вам напомнить…

  
В этот момент они вылетели из-за угла и оказались прямо перед вытянувшимся по струнке Драко.

  
\- Малфой? – рявкнул неизвестный аврор. – Собирайся, сегодня никаких тебе бумажек, сукин ты сын! Беру тебя с собой в патруль!

  
Повторять дважды Драко было не надо, он собрался за восемь секунд. Ну, может быть, за девять – нужно же было сколоть волосы в хвост.

  
Аврор уже мчался к министерским каминам. Драко, прихрамывающий после тренировки, успевал за ним, как мог. У камина аврор обернулся:

  
\- Нам в Тирент-хаус. Запомнил? Повтори.

  
\- Тирент-хаус.

  
\- Отлично. Двигай первым.

  
Драко выпал на деревянный пол и откатился как можно дальше в угол, на ходу оценивая обстановку: просторная комната, в центре - стол, два стула, в углу - кресло. Над камином – картина: на зеленом лугу пасутся белоснежные единороги. Настоящего единорога художник никогда не видел. В стене напротив камина – тяжелая на вид дверь. Малфой встал у стены, на всякий случай достал палочку и застыл.

  
Аврор шагнул из камина, нашел Драко взглядом, ухмыльнулся и кивнул на один из стульев. Драко неуверенно сел, стараясь повернуться так, чтобы одновременно видеть и дверь, и камин.

  
\- Неплохо вас учат, - хмыкнул аврор. – Чуть что – спиной к стене, а, стажер?

  
Драко кивнул. Всегда иметь максимальный обзор помещения его приучила тетка Беллатрикс, за два лета – до и после шестого курса. Проклятий тетка знала много, фантазия ее была неистощима, так что можно сказать, что она была хорошим учителем.

  
\- Меня звать аврор Джонс. Ты – Малфой? Это твой папаша был пожирателем смерти при Волдеморте?

  
Драко снова кивнул.

  
\- Не слышу!

  
Драко мысленно скорчил рожу.

  
\- Да, сэр.

  
\- И что он сказал, когда ты решил стать аврором?

  
\- Мой отец был крайне мной недоволен, сэр.

  
Джонс расхохотался.

  
\- А почему ты сидишь в кабинете? – спросил он, отсмеявшись. – Кишка оказалась тонка?

  
Драко сглотнул. Какого дракла, - все равно ему нечего терять в аврорате; уволят – пойдет санитаром к Грейнджер.

  
\- Я сижу в кабинете, _сэр_ , - сказал он самым ядовитым своим тоном, - потому что мой _папаша_ был пожирателем смерти при Темном Лорде.

  
Джонс смеялся так, что чуть не упал со стула.

  
\- Я всегда знал, что они там, в кабинетах, придурки, - заявил он наконец. – Если уж ты бросил своего папаню, так уж, наверное, сделаешь все, чтобы показать тут, на что способен, а, стажер Малфой?

  
\- Так точно, сэр, - несколько удивленно ответил Драко.

  
\- А вот как у тебя с непростительными?

  
\- Непростительными, сэр?

  
\- Я тут вспомнил: _авада_ тебе в свое время не удалась. – Драко стоило большого труда удержать на лице безразличное выражение. - Не думаю, что с тех пор тебе было на ком тренироваться, так что об этом не спрашиваю. Что у тебя с _круциатусом_ и _империусом_?

  
Драко глубоко вздохнул.

  
\- Я умею применять непростительные, сэр. Но я бы предпочел этого не делать.

  
\- Почему это? Боишься?

  
\- Противно.

  
\- Что?

  
\- Противно, _сэр_. Слишком хорошо представляю последствия применения непростительных заклинаний.

  
\- Конкретнее, стажер.

  
\- Сэр, я точно знаю, что от вашего _круциатуса_ я бы сошел с ума на семьдесят восьмой секунде. Это достаточно конкретно?

  
Аврор помолчал.

  
\- Кто тебя учил, стажер?

  
Драко опустил глаза. Отвечать категорически не хотелось.

  
\- Что, неужто сам?..

  
Драко кивнул. На сей раз аврор не стал требовать озвучить ответ. Посидел еще немного молча, потом сказал:

  
\- Ладно. Значит, слушай сюда. Один мой партнер на месяц ушел в отпуск, еще один подхватил в заповеднике драконью оспу, и ждать его раньше, чем через неделю, не приходится. Все это время будешь при мне. Третий нам по инструкции положен, но фактически никого нет, так что обойдемся вдвоем. Хватит рассиживаться, пошли.

  
Следующие три дня Драко с двумя перерывами на пятичасовой сон мотался с аврором Джонсом по всей магической Британии. Они то сидели в засаде в глубоком снегу не известного Малфою шотландского леса (пока их не сменила тройка авроров из шотландского управления), то бродили ночью по задворкам валлийской деревушки, оскальзываясь на объедках, выпавших из переполненных мусорных баков, то снимали с дерева низзла какой-то старушки, на которого почему-то не действовала магия…

  
Ничего героического они за это время не совершили.

  
От Драко Джонс требовал максимального внимания к деталям и беспрекословного подчинения («Если я скажу «падай» – ты падаешь, даже если мы стоим по колено в навозе, ясно?»). Драко не спорил. Впервые с момента устройства на работу в Министерство он ощущал себя хоть сколько-то полезным и был, пожалуй, даже счастлив – насколько это вообще было для него возможно без горячего душа и ругани с Грейнджер.

  
Неразобранные архивы аврората, конечно, плакали чернильными слезами от отсутствия должного к ним внимания, но в голову Малфоя начало закрадываться подозрение, что, если так пойдет и дальше, то через несколько дней он благополучно к ним вернется.

  
Вечером пятницы вдруг выяснилось, что на этой неделе выходных ему не положено. При мысли о том, что придется отменять субботнее приглашение Грейнджер в кафе (на которое она и так согласилась со скрипом), Драко, похоже, не сумел удержать лицо, – Джонс подозрительно на него посмотрел и спросил, как показалось Малфою, немного презрительно:

  
\- Что, устал, стажер?

  
\- Нет, сэр.

  
\- А что такое?

  
Драко пожал плечами.

  
\- Что, свиданка?

  
\- Да, сэр.

  
\- Какая-нибудь блондинистая слизеринская чистокровная фифа?

  
Драко казалось, что он уже привык к простоте своего временного наставника, но, похоже, все-таки еще не привык. Он и сам не заметил, как ответил:

  
\- Нет, _сэр_ , магглорожденная гриффиндорка, _сэр_.

  
Джонс примирительно поднял руки:

  
\- Прости, парень, прости, не мое это дело, совсем я в рейдах одичал. Если я тебя в шесть отпущу, успеешь к своей блондинке?

  
«Не поверил», - почему-то с облегчением подумал Драко.

  
Впрочем, такая реплика, озвученная человеком по фамилии Малфой, действительно отдавала дешевым фарсом, так что удивляться было особо нечему.

  
Столик в ресторане он заказал на восемь, поэтому просто кивнул:

  
\- Да, сэр.

  
\- Хорошо, тогда в семь утра жду тебя у ворот Хогвартса.

  
Джонс аппарировал, и Драко позволил себе скорчить рожу - его бы воля, он бы в школу больше никогда не возвращался.

  
К счастью, в замок идти не пришлось. Когда Филч их впустил, Джонс сразу направился к домику Хагрида, и Драко, чувствуя себя несчастным идиотом, поплелся следом.

  
Из невнятной речи лесничего они поняли, что в лесу завелась какая-то нечисть, нападающая на единорогов. Драко вспомнил, как восемь лет назад они искали в лесу умирающее животное, и его ощутимо передернуло.

  
К счастью, увлеченные разговором, Хагрид и Джонс ничего не заметили.

  
Сначала они шли по широкой просеке, затем Джонс застыл, к чему-то прислушался, - как показалось Малфою, даже принюхался, - и резко свернул вправо, сделав Драко знак не отставать. Драко и самому не хотелось отстать и остаться с Запретным лесом один на один, так что он поторопился. Теперь они ломились через сухостой и, на взгляд Драко, оставляли слишком уж явный звуковой след. По его мнению, вот-вот должны были появиться либо пауки, либо кентавры, однако озвучивать эту мысль Джонсу, чтобы нарваться на презрительный взгляд и обидную реплику, он не собирался.

  
Внезапно Джонс застыл, огляделся и сказал:

  
\- Здесь.

  
\- Простите, сэр, - как можно вежливее спросил Драко, - что здесь?

  
\- Здесь будем ждать. Эта тварь мимо не пройдет

.  
\- Почему, сэр?

  
\- Все тебе расскажи.

  
Драко показалось, что он даже покраснел от обиды. Он, конечно, стажер, мелкота по меркам аврората, и фамилия у него неправильная, но ведь и у него есть гордость, в конце концов, не всю ее еще выпили из него министерские архивы!

  
Аврор поудобнее устроился на сухом пне, посмотрел на дымящегося от злости Малфоя и сказал примирительно:

  
\- Извини, парень, не обижайся. Свойство у меня такое - я всегда знаю, где надо ждать. Не умею объяснять.

  
Драко посмотрел на Джонса с недоверием. Тот широко улыбнулся.

  
\- Устраивайся поудобнее, Малфой: ждать долго придется, я уверен.

  
Драко осталось только найти бревно посуше и покрепче завернуться в мантию. Он надеялся, что аврор помнил об обещании отпустить его в шесть вечера.

  
Было около полудня, когда Джонс прервал рассказ о своих похождениях в Египте в середине семидесятых (рассказ был так длинен, что Драко заподозрил его в родственной связи с Харди, но потом в очередной раз вспомнил, что родители Томаса - магглы) и прошептал:

  
\- Внимание, стажер! Сейчас начнется!

  
Драко настороженно огляделся.

  
\- Главное, - продолжил Джонс, - никакого геройства, понял? Когда я скажу: «Аппарируем», - ты аппарируешь в тот же момент, понял?

  
\- Да, сэр.

  
Он не собирался задерживаться здесь даже на секунду дольше, чем необходимо.

  
Прошло еще минуты три, и у Драко перехватило дыхание: прямо к ним из глубины леса шел белоснежный единорог. Он был невероятно красив. Он двигался абсолютно бесшумно и так плавно, что Малфой неожиданно осознал смысл выражения «плыть по воздуху».

  
Когда единорог был практически рядом с ними, затрещали ветки. Зверь прянул вправо, а Драко вскинул голову и обомлел. Меньше всего он ожидал встретить здесь старую знакомую - хогвартсовскую горгулью.

  
Рядом с ним Джонс помянул Мерлина и бросил в чудовище невербальным заклятьем - Драко не понял, каким. Горгулья даже не обернулась на людей - она спускалась по сухому стволу прямо к застывшему от ужаса единорогу. «Матерая, падла, - пробормотал аврор, - что ж он не бежит-то...»

  
Дальнейшее произошло за тридцать-сорок секунд, но для Драко прошло больше сорока минут. Не меньше, точно, потому что он очень, очень долго не мог собраться с мыслями.  
Как минимум четверть часа он думал, какой единорог красивый, как будет обидно и эстетически неправильно, если горгулья его убьет, и вспоминал заклинание, которое они с Миллисентой нашли в старинной книге в запретной секции библиотеки. Заклятие, теоретически, должно было заставить горгулью окаменеть. Проверить его на практике им, по понятным причинам, не удалось. Зато в ожидании авроров, которые вот-вот должны были забрать каменного монстра из подвального коридора (а на самом деле, задержались на четыре дня), они выучили это заклинание наизусть. От страха, не иначе.

  
Теперь, тоже от страха, он его кое-как вспомнил.

  
Потом еще минут десять он мучительно наблюдал, как чудовище приближается к единорогу. Единорог стоял неподвижно. Джонс размахивал палочкой, но горгулья не реагировала. Для нее в этот момент существовала только добыча, а от магии ее надежно защищала каменная шкура.

  
Потом он, наконец, решился. В этот момент им гордились все поколения Блэков, в то время как Малфои вертелись в каменных усыпальницах на кладбище Малфой-мэнора и проклинали час, когда Нарцисса Малфой, урожденная Блэк, дала жизнь непутевому отпрыску. Объяснять предкам, что именно малфоевское чувство прекрасного не позволяет ему спокойно смотреть на уничтожение такого красивого животного, было, пожалуй, бесполезно.

  
Медленно, очень медленно Драко направил палочку на горгулью и выпустил _бомбардо_.

  
Горгулья покачнулась и повернулась к нему. Что-то кричал Джонс (кажется, что-то вроде: «Идиот, немедленно, немедленно уходим, сию секунду!»), в лесу страшно трещало (или это у него в ушах шумело?), а горгулья прыгнула, и тут время окончательно замерло.

  
Малфой как можно более внятно произнес магическую формулу, одновременно пытаясь увернуться от летящей на него каменной туши (краем глаза он еще успел заметить, что единорог наконец-то ожил и, кажется, сдвинулся в сторону чащи), а затем ему стало очень темно и очень больно. В голове билась мысль: «Какой же я дурак».  
Потом он отключился.

  
Драко пришел в себя в белой больничной палате. Ужасно болела голова, хотелось пить, мысль о том, какой он идиот, никуда не делась. Около его койки сидел Поттер. Драко не был уверен, лучше ему было бы или хуже увидеть Грейнджер сразу после пробуждения, но почему-то стало по-детски обидно. Гарри увидел, что он ожил, расплылся в улыбке.

  
\- Ну, ты геро-о-ой, - сказал он с завистью.

  
Драко заставил себя улыбнуться.

  
\- Никакой я не герой, - прохрипел он и закашлялся, но кое-как договорил, – меня выгонят к Моргане.

  
\- Тебя? Ты единорога спас!

  
Мысль о спасенном единороге потянула за собой воспоминание о придавившей его каменной глыбе. Драко передернуло.

  
\- Я не послушался старшего. Это хуже.

  
Гарри беззаботно махнул рукой и пошел к выходу.

  
\- Джонс - хороший. Ничего тебя не выгонят. Ладно, - добавил он от двери, - я Гермиону позову.

  
Драко хотел сказать, что, наверное, не надо звать Гермиону, потому что он сейчас не выдержит ни восхвалений, ни лекций о технике безопасности (он с трудом мог представить, по какому пути пойдет Грейнджер, и ему было одинаково противно думать об обоих вариантах), но Поттер уже испарился.

  
Зато через минуту появился Джонс. Подошел к постели, тяжело посмотрел на Драко сверху вниз и сказал:

  
\- Дурак ты, парень.

  
Драко немедленно захотелось оказаться где-нибудь поглубже под кроватью; щеки его запылали.

  
\- Сопляк, - продолжил аврор. - Кому нужен твой идиотский героизм, если нет угрозы для людей, а ты после этого не сможешь вернуться домой к своей слизеринской девочке?

  
\- Гриффиндорской, - пробормотал Драко.

  
\- Что?

  
\- Моя девушка, - сказал Драко чуть громче, - гриффиндорка.

  
Слышала бы его сейчас Грейнджер. Из-за того, является она его девушкой или нет, они уже поругались три раза только за последний месяц.

  
Джонс только открыл рот (несомненно, чтобы объяснить Малфою, что не стоит пытаться перевести разговор на другую тему), как дверь распахнулась, громко ударившись о стену, и в палату влетела встрепанная фурия в голубом докторском халате. В этот момент Драко, пожалуй, предпочел бы еще раз удариться о горгулью, только чтобы не видеть выражения ее лица.

  
Аврора она, похоже, не заметила.

  
Ни восхвалений, ни лекций в этот раз ожидать не приходилось: Гермиона рухнула на колени около кровати, уткнулась носом в его плечо и разревелась.

  
Драко перевел растерянный взгляд с ее макушки на Джонса – тот кусал губы и выглядел так, как будто сам был готов расплакаться (суровому аврору это, надо сказать, совершенно не шло). Правда, через три секунды Драко понял, что Джонс с трудом сдерживает смех.

  
\- Это, - тихо сказал наставник, - наглядная иллюстрация моих слов.

  
Повернулся и вышел, утащив с собой маячившего в дверном проеме Поттера.

  
Грейнджер недоуменно огляделась, и, никого больше в комнате не обнаружив, посмотрела на Драко заплаканными красными глазами.

  
\- Какой же ты придурок, Малфой. Я тебя ненавижу. Идиот.

  
И снова положила голову ему на плечо.

  
\- Ничего, Грейнджер, - почти неслышно прошептал он. – Ничего. Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
